This disclosure generally relates to a vehicle including components for implementing an ice breaking strategy for vehicle side windows.
Under certain conditions, ice has been found to form on vehicle side windows. Requiring a driver or passenger to leave the comforts of the vehicle to scrape off the ice formed on the outside of the vehicle side window is a nuisance for the driver or passenger as the outside conditions are likely to be cold and uncomfortable. Further, solutions for breaking up the ice from the inside by operating the vehicle side windows manually may not be sufficient to break up substantial ice buildup.